


Hands On Approach

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Drunk Masturbation, Even more dirty dirty talk, Exhibitionism, Facials, Fantasizing, Fingering, Fleshlights, Forced to Watch, Gen, Lifeguard McCree, Listening in on inappropriate things, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mention of Creampie, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reader doesn't always know what's going on, RoboDick returns, Santa Reinhardt, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Fantasy, Toys, Underwear Kink, Underwear Sniffing, Underwear Theft, Video, Webcams, body image issues, cyborg dick, just bein safe, pillow humping, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: A series of ficlets in which Reader is the object of desire for some needy Overwatch men who decide to take matters into their own hands as they navigate their desire for you.Basically a bunch of Overwatch guys masturbating tbh.





	1. Gaming Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind each chapter is meant to be its own separate story, considering there will be multiple chapters and not all of them even take in the same timeline.  
> I'd also like to leave a note that the mildly dubious consent is due to the fact that while the Reader doesn't have any actual physical interaction in these works that sometimes the Reader is an unknowing participant to the focus character's desire.  
> Also, unless otherwise specified, each chapter features a Gen!Reader. There will be one in which the reader is DFAB but I'll be leaving that in the notes when said chapter is added.
> 
> I'll probably add more characters to the list, but for now have only added the ones I've come up with a specific mostly set--in-stone idea for.

“Perhaps if you equip the-” Genji stops speaking mid-sentence, more than thankful that you’d cut him off to add some information. Red eyes glance down to where he holds his cock in hand, gently squeezing the _new_ part of himself he’d spent so long trying not to explore.

As he listens to you talk about your problem, Genji resumes stroking himself, the sensation enough to make him shudder. It’s the first time he’s ever bothered to explore his own arousal since the incident that left him with a cyborg body. Desire got the best of him when he found himself flooded with _want_ for you.

It only made the problem worse when you called and started asking for advice with a particularly hard dungeon in a game you’d been playing all weekend.

Shoving aside feelings of insecurity and guilt, he shifts the phone to hold it between his ear and shoulder as he listens, his hand finding a steady pace in which to stroke himself; he remains conscious of his breathing, trying to avoid tipping off that he’s up to anything _unusual_.

“Are there not any guides online you can look for that have the solution?” he asks, mostly speaking on autopilot as he eyes down the red-silver artificial cock in his hand. It looked almost like a sex toy, he’d thought on more than one occasion; the tip slightly more pointed than a human one, the shaft having various tiers of plating as if specifically designed for pleasure with a partner. He loses himself to thought, wondering how a mostly silicone-constructed dick could function so realistically despite appearing to be anything but.

He doesn’t realise you’ve been trying to get his attention until he hears his name over the speaker, eliciting a low pleasured groan at the sound of your voice saying it.

“Are you alright?” you ask him.

“Y-yeah I am just distracted,” he answers quickly, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“I can call back later?” you offer.

“No,” he responds faster than anything he’d deem acceptable, almost desperate to keep you on the line, he eyes himself again, picking up his stroking pace. Squinting, he tries to shrug off the fact that it seems like reddish fluid is seeping from the tip of his sensitive, cyborg cock, not unlike precum. “I suppose since the game released on Friday that people might still be trying to figure out the same problem.”

“Why don’t you come over? You’d probably solve it before I could blink,” you laugh.

“I... uh,” Genji’s mouth suddenly feels dry, he gulps and his breath feels short immediately at the suggestion. Desire wins out over shame, and despite the nervous shortness of breath he doesn’t stop, his hips subconsciously rolling into his own touch. The offer has his trail of thoughts even further from your video game problem than they have been the entire call. The first thought is how your lips might look wrapped around his shaft, wondering if you'd mind that it wasn't human in nature. The fact that you've been a supportive rock in these hard times for him was a good enough answer for the cyborg.

"The Commander has requested I visit the doctor to assess the progress of my condition," he offers up as a half-thought out explanation.

Genji's eyes practically roll to the back of his head, though he'd been able to find it in himself to speak, he can't stop thinking about you, about your tongue working over the slit of his cock, exploring his new body  _with_ him. Would he be able to fully feel how warm your mouth is as you slowly took the thick, pulsing shaft past your lips and down your throat?

You say something to him, but he doesn't register it. His back arches from where it rested against the couch, waves of pleasure reaching their threshold until suddenly everything unwinds and he stutters your name from his lips and tenses, spilling his release into his hand.

Though you do manage to snap him out of it on the comedown of his climax, his body is still shaking and his cock pulses with the after-effects of his release. It isn't until he looks down that he realises his release is thick, sticky, and red - appearing as if purposefully designed to match the rest of his cyborg body. 

"S-sorry, I have been experiencing some adjustment pains today, perhaps the weather is to blame," he offers the first half-assed explanation that comes to mind for his poor phone call mannerisms. He doesn't release his cock from his grasp, but instead gives it a few lazy strokes, and it register's that he's more than good to go another time. The fantasy he'd played out of you in his head as he got off the first time comes to mind.

"Actually, I think Reyes rescheduled my day with the doctor, if the invitation is still available, I could assist you with the game."

A smile, hidden behind the mask covering the lower-part of his face, spreads across his lips as you agree to having him over - as long as he's fine after the fit of 'pain' he'd experienced. 

"I will see you soon," he says finally into the phone, before pulling it away from his ear and hanging up. 

But first, he needed to clean up, and  _maybe_ call Doctor Ziegler to find out what the red sticky cum-like substance was and if it was safe - knowing it will be an awkward conversation to have.


	2. Changerooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching you enjoy the sun and water on lifeguard duty, the moment McCree is relieved of his position he finds some privacy (and a little help) to relieve himself.

McCree shrugs the colorful towel off his shoulders as he enters the beach changeroom, glancing around to confirm he was the only one there as expected. Despite attempting to appear nonchalant, it seems a little too obvious that he’s up to something, choosing to immediately leave the party after his lifeguard duty was relieved by Dr. Ziegler on Overwatch’s annual beach bash.

He did of course, want to take advantage of finally being in the clear to drink and have fun, but other needs called to him after he’d spent a particularly long time with his eyes on you at the beach, and somewhat shamefully he made his way to the change rooms for just that.

As he makes his way to a stall for some privacy, out of the corner of his eye he notices your bag and personal belongings neatly placed on a bench. His throat feels dry as he eyes it down in deliberation.

Impulse completely wins out, and he closes the distance, looking over his shoulder suspiciously as he carefully lifts individual articles of clothing until he finds what feels like a guilty prize - your underwear.

Jesse doesn’t take his time with it in hand, instead makes a beeline for the stall that he practically slams closed, his heart racing over the idea that he very well could have been caught with your underwear clutched tightly in his hand.

Taking a seat on the changing stall’s bench, he looks over the garment in his hand, and can tell immediately it had _definitely_ been the pair you wore before changing to go to the beach. He draws a thumb over the slight white spot on the black material, his other hand palming his hardening cock above his red swim trunks.

McCree leans against the wall, bringing the dirty undergarments up to his face and deeply inhaling the scent of your nether-regions, groaning as his cock throbs. His exhales are shallow, impatient. He slides a hand down his swim shorts to caress his cock as he draws in another breath, the smell of your sweat and sex flooding his senses. 

Running his thumb over the tip of his cock, he wipes away a bead of precum before pulling back the skin to fully reveal the sensitive head, foreskin gliding back and forth as he begins to stroke himself. 

Spurred on by your faint aroma on the undergarments, he starts to imagine you in the change room with him, pulling your swimwear out of the way to service you with his tongue and mouth, having the opportunity to take in your musk directly from the source. 

Taking in one last long whiff from your underwear, he brings the article down beneath his swim trunks, wrapping it around his throbbing cock as his strokes tighten and speed up. Getting caught is the last thing on his mind, as a result he moans needily in the stall, a hand lifting to his bleach-dyed hair as he runs his fingers through the locks; he rests the back of his head against the wall and bites his lip.

The thought of you squirming as he holds your hips in place as you shake and moan in climax ruins him. He grunts and hunches forward, hand speeding up unconsciously as he spills himself inside his shorts and directly into your dark underwear, staining the fabric with his pearly white cum. 

It isn't until McCree is panting and pulling his hand - and your undwear - away that he realises he's made a mess of both his swim trunks and  _you_ _r_ underwear. His face feels hot with shame as he examines the smeared mess across your garment. Despite the shame, he licks his lips and feels  _satisfied_ with himself, too. He chuckles, low and breathy, hardly able to believe he really just  _did that._

When he cleans the small amount off of the inside of his trunks, he's sure to tuck away your stained underwear with his own belongings, well concealed. Probably for the best you didn't discover his handiwork and just assumed your underwear went missing.

The thought of you going commando when you eventually changed back into normal clothes, however, is almost enough to make him consider another go with himself before getting back to the beach party.


	3. Surprise Audience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You step into Akande's room at the wrong time. Maybe you should have knocked.

After a long day deliberating and dealing with political matters, Akande felt the need to enjoy time to himself. Since his escape from Helix, hardly any chance for some time alone had presented itself, until now - after him and a select few from Talon settled at Chateau Guillard for the time being.

Removing his gauntlet, Akande seats himself on the chaise lounge in the room he’d chosen for himself, placing the heavy gauntlet to the side. He slides his hand across his firm stomach, hooking a thumb into the hem of his pants and elastic of his underwear.

Pulling his clothing down just enough to free himself, he carefully wraps a large hand around his semi-hard cock. He leans comfortably into the chaise, casually stroking himself until he’s completely hard.

But Akande’s private respite is taken away from him just as he’s finally able to get into it. The door opens and he raises his brow, his gaze quickly darting to it the moment he realises someone has interrupted him. Though he is surprised, and caught in a somewhat compromising position, Doomfist seems hardly phased. He only raises his brow at the sight of you standing _shocked_ in the open door, knob in hand.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir,” you stammer, your cheeks hot. It’s almost impossible for you to peel your eyes away from the sight of _Doomfist_ , cock in hand, stroking himself. Though the man paused for a moment when caught by surprise, his languid movements resumed shortly after.

“Sir?” Akande’s chuckle rumbles in his chest. Those kind of formalities weren’t especially common in Talon’s ranks - but the title has its appeal. Especially coming from you, a more recent recruit but an _appealing_ asset to Talon regardless.

“Why don’t you step inside so we can discuss entry without knocking?” He asks, tone implying less a question and more a command.

Adrenaline leaves you running on shaky autopilot, you step inside immediately as he asks and close the door quietly behind you, swallowing a nervous lump in your throat and trying to maintain eye contact despite the fact that he’s stroking his massive erection _right_ there.

“What is it you came here for?” He asks. Though he fully plans on reprimanding you, he deliberates with himself on the method. He could punish with a more hands-on approach, or continue to play the mental game he’d started with you.

“A...Ahh..” you trail off, trying to gather up your thoughts. Though you only get glimpses of his anatomy out of your peripheral vision, the sights you do get to enjoy sends a subtle, wanting heat to your nether regions. “Reaper sent for you.” You finally manage to answer.

Akande gestures with his free hand for you to come closer, and you do.

“Down,” he orders.

Flustered, you hesitate, but the shift in his expression at your hesitation spurs you to immediately go through with his command, leaving you on your knees directly in front of him, only about a foot away from his cock.

“And is what _Reaper_ wants urgent?” Akande asks, squeezing his cock and letting out a contented sigh.

The sight makes you throb with need, your lips part subconsciously in a desire to lean forward and lick off the little bit of precum on the tip of his thick cock. Though you’d always found him to be appealing, somehow the idea of any sort of sexual encounter hadn’t crossed your mind until now, as he was seemingly to unobtainable before. You realise, when you glance sheepishly to meet his eyes, that he’s still waiting expectantly for your answer.

“No.” You croak, trying but failing to maintain eye contact with the man sitting above you.

He shifts in his spot, watching as you tense beneath him from simply the slightest bit of movement from him. There’s a smile that forms on the corner of his lips, but it hardly shows.

“I’ll have to make sure you leave having learned to respect the privacy of others,” as he speaks, he picks up on the way you lick your lips and try to glance at his cock while he strokes steadily. It’s apparent to him that you aren’t turned off by his blatant display of sexuality - making it easy for him to decide what to do.

“I wonder if the ache of being fucked into the wall would leave a lasting enough impression,” he comments casually. The thought makes him ache, and he picks up the pace, running a thumb across the sensitive head of his cock. The way you squirm in place spurs him to keep going - it’s obvious you’re aroused and it makes him _want_ you, but despite that he plans to stick to his guns and under no circumstances give you what you want.

“There is always a classic spanking, though I do worry that could cause more pain than intended,” though Akande has plenty of control over his own strength, it doesn’t stop him from implying he doesn’t, and is rewarded with the sight of you shivering at the thought of a rough spanking.

You try to move your hand between your legs, but he gently kicks your arm aside, making it clear that he isn’t going to allow you to relieve your own arousal. A whine of protest escapes from your throat, and he chuckles.

“I’m afraid I won’t be giving you what you want until you earn it through complete obedience,” he comfortably lays against the back of the chaise, watching you with an amused expression as the expression on your face seems increasingly needy.

“Open your mouth,” he commands.

You oblige in an instant, ecstatic that the right behaviour could earn you his touch. But when you lean forward he reprimands you with a loud ‘tsk’ and you stop in your tracks immediately, tongue poking out past your lips.

Akande leans forward, noting this time that you don’t even dare try to move without his permission. His grip tightens and rather than stroking himself steadily he seeks more friction, the need to release pooling to the point of overflowing. His dark eyes remain steady on yours, watching you sitting with perfect obedience between his legs sends a shudder through his body that brings him over the edge. He groans, body tensing.

Cum spills out from the tip of his cock and falls into your face in white, sticky ribbons. Only a few spurts land into your open mouth and onto your tongue. The sounds he makes that rumble his chest as the last few bits of cum leak from the tip of his cock make you whimper with desire to have him; the urge to close your mouth to swallow what you can is only overshadowed by your desire to please Akande and hopefully be rewarded. It feels hardly bearable how much you want him, leaving you ready to do anything.

Akande tucks his limpening cock back into his pants, remaining seated and content for a moment before he stands, towering over you.

Reaching down, he gently grabs your arm and tugs you upward, murmuring for you to stand. He’s surprisingly soft with you now, thumb rubbing your upper arm comfortingly for a moment before he releases you once you’re completely on your feet.

He reaches to the side table, opening the drawer and pulling out a tissue that he hands to you.

You carefully wipe the slowly drying cum off your face, bundling up the tissue as you finish. Though disappointment sets in that you won't get what you wanted, there isn't much you can do, only hope that if Akande can't offer you release that he'll excuse you so that you can take matters into your own hands.

"If it happens again, you'll be leaving my room without the chance to clean off." He remarks casually, putting an arm around your waist and guiding you to the door. He places a hand on the knob, but doesn't open it right away. Instead he leans into you, his mouth next to your ear. "Be on your best behaviour and you'll be rewarded."

His words send a shiver of desire through your body, but he doesn't leave much room for you to react as he opens the door and guides you casually out of his room. 

"Let Reaper know I'll be out soon."

He withdraws back to the privacy of his room, closing the door behind you, leaving you with an order but also a need to find a private place to yourself for the next ten minutes before you can do anything else. It seems intentional. Reaper is impossible to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to decide between Jack or Hanzo for next chapter. Please let me know if there's someone you'd rather see next =D


	4. Jack Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strike-Commander Morrison hears something that maybe he shouldn't, and it brings about a feeling of desire he'd been trying to push down.

Strike-Commander Morrison is sure to move silently. While he has the authority to be wherever he wanted within the Swiss Headquarters for Overwatch, the fact that he was executing a top secret search of a former agent’s room had him more cautious. Rather than wanting to come up with an excuse to anyone why he was in the residential wing so late in the evening, it seemed best to avoid it altogether.

The resident of the room Jack was diligently - and silently - searching had been recently taken into custody due to suspected involvement with Talon. Though even if the agent was found out to be an attempt at a mole, Morrison had doubts there’d be anything in a simple cadet’s room. Still, he had to make sure to play it safe and he doesn’t trust anyone else to get the job properly.

It’s no surprise the search turns up nothing, having checked every nook and cranny. Though a more thorough search would be executed in the morning when cadets were out of the wing, it seemed nothing was planted or left behind in the small, mostly empty room.

Mindful of his step, he creeps towards the door, stopping in his tracks just as he reaches over to the doorknob the moment a subtle buzzing sound starts up.

Suspicious, he looks around and tries to pinpoint the source of the sound, wondering if he’d missed something in his search.

Stepping to the wall, he realises he’s closing in on the sound right when he hears the sound of a soft moan from the other side. Pale cheeks heat up immediately upon the realisation what the buzzing sound was.

While professionalism told him to just let it go and sneak out of the room silently - so as not to alert the resident on the other side that this room wasn’t currently completely vacant at the moment - his stomach tightens in a nervous, anxious knot.

He knows it’s your room, and before he can even talk himself out of even _considering_ something inappropriate, his imagination starts going wild.

The fact that the blonde-grey Commander had been dealing with feelings of desire for you, one of the Cadets under his command, had been a source of conflict for some time. Feelings of want he'd kept carefully in check start unwinding only from what he considers an unreasonable assumption.

But hearing you mewl in pleasure a second time destroy his attempts at rationalisation. His uniform pants feel uncomfortably tight, his hand dropping to his pelvis and palming his quickly hardening cock. 

Moving his ear closer to the wall, he gently rubs his hand against his pants, the fabric of his underwear rubbing against his cock. He opens his mouth in a silent gasp, suddenly painfully aware that he hadn't allowed himself any time for pleasure, too caught up in Overwatch business.

Leaning against the wall with his forearm above his head to keep his balance, Jack tells himself he'll leave in just a moment. The muted sounds of a toy buzzing and only the occasional moan loud enough to hear keep him from fulfilling that 'obligation'. He doesn't even register that his hands are fumbling at his belt until he has his thick bare cock held tightly in his palm, long deliberate strokes sending shivers of pleasure through his body.

He wonders what kind of toy you're using, or how often you toy with yourself alone in your room at night. Did you only have one or a collection? His mouth remains agape, lips feel dry as he attempts to keep his composure or else risk giving himself away. It's harder than he expects to keep himself quiet, it's been so long and he'd been under so much stress that the pleasure feels like he'd never been touched in his life, helped along by the faint sounds you make on the other side of the wall.

Blue eyes roll when his pleasure quickly reaches a threshold, his strokes only increasing the slightest bit to help him along as he shudders and thick ribbons of cum spill into his hand and onto the floor, making a mess on the wood flooring.

Despite the fact that his cock twitches and the last beads of cum leak out of the tip, he still throbs with a need as if he hadn't even finished in the first place. He glides the foreskin of his cock over the head to force the rest of his cum to drip off and onto the floor to join the mess he'd made. 

Jack doesn't start stroking again right away, only keeps his hand firmly on his cock while he hides his face in the crook of his arm. His blue eyes clench shut tightly, and he just barely manages to avoid cursing under his breath when he hears the buzzing of the toy get louder and more intense. It doesn't take long until your moans follow suit. He gives in again, and starts to stroke his wanting cock, subconsciously opening his mouth to bite down on the fabric of his uniform. He groans, thankfully muffled by having bitten a mouthful of his own clothes.

His hips buck into his touch, more needy than the first time. He's flooded with thoughts of being in your room, grabbing the base of the toy you're using and slowly pulling it out before pushing it back in. He doesn't need to imagine what you sound like when you moan - and the reality is probably better than anything he could have thought up. The thought of fucking as many climaxes out of you as you can seems most appealing - a super soldier like himself could never dream to be outmatched in stamina. He's been touch starved long enough that he's almost certain he wouldn't be able to stop going at it until you couldn't take anymore, the thought makes him both feel guilty in his desire and shameless about it.

It's hard to decide if he'd rather hear you call him by his title or his name, both are appealing enough to make him throb, and he squeezes his cock. 

His bite releases the hold he had on himself, his breaths come out in shallow pants and he knows his fantasising has him close to finishing for a second time.

_'Commander Morrison...'_

Jack looks up at the sound, muffled but still clear as day as he hears his name roll of your lips in a needy moan. He feels paralysed except for the arm that picks up pace to stroke himself in desperation. He tries to insist his imagination got a little too vivid as he fantasied, until the buzzing of the toy becomes louder, followed by...

_'Fuck, Jack... f-fuck.. I'm- haaaa-  I'm coming... Jack! JACK!"_

Your cries of pleasure ring out and it's unmistakable that it's coming from the other side of the wall. Morrison curses, his body stiffening, muscles tensing as he spills another load onto the floor, stroking himself erratically as he groans and shudders, the force of his second climax - along with the intoxicating sound of your cries of pleasure - too much for him to control the noises he makes. It's only when his orgasm tapers off that he hopes his sounds were covered up by the humming of your toy or your climactic moans and the fact that the sweet sound kept going until they taper rather than coming to an abrupt halt.

You were moaning  _his_ name. And Jack may have justified that it was another Jack had you not first called out 'Commander Morrison'. But you did.

Blue eyes stare down at the floor, where he'd left a mess of cum from two loads he'd definitely have to clean up before tomorrow's official room sweep.

Though his cheeks are hot and his head is buzzing with dozens of thoughts, there's one - probably not the best one - that stands out from the rest.

He should have the cadet rooms soundproofed before anyone moved back into the room next to yours.

And maybe return to the empty room tomorrow night just to be  _extra_ sure nothing was left there by its former resident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> Though I will be working on a large commission for the next little while, I'll be back to updating this hopefully by the end of the month.  
> In the meantime, I'll leave it to you guys to decide who I go for next to write.  
> The options will be  
> Hanzo vs Mystery Option  
> So choose whatever you think you want the most ;)  
> ^_^


	5. Pillow Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's methods of getting off take an... usual turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, though this one is still written as Genreader there is explicit mention of Anal sex specifically c:

He’s lost it.

Hanzo is certain that the burden of stress and the tension he felt each time you were around got to his head and he’s officially lost it. Or maybe it was some of the alcohol.

Despite that, he doesn’t stop his hips from rolling against the pillow beneath him, rubbing himself rhythmically against it.

Only a loose pair of sweatpants separated his bare cock from the pillow.

In his defense, the only thing that mattered in his quest for release was the thought of you.

His dark hair - loosened from its usual tie - falls just down to his shoulders, swaying along with his motions. He holds the cushion in place, trying to place you there beneath him with his imagination.

Though Hanzo’s life felt like it was out of control, you brought something more stable back to that, always listening to any of his orders that he had to give. Sometimes he tested the limits, asking for things expecting you not to listen but you _did_ , always willing to please him. That control he felt over you grew from a satisfaction into something more, a need to keep pushing.

He wanted you to be beneath him like this, to squeeze your ass with a firm hand as he made you cater to his whim, ordering you to arch your back the _p_ _erfect_ way, making you beg until he decided you’d done enough to get the honor of being fucked.

Just imagining his chest pressed down into your smaller frame makes him shudder, hips snapping into the pillow as the friction against fabric sends gentle waves of pleasure through his body.

He curses, groaning when the thought of how tight your ass would feel with his cock slowly easing itself into your lube-slick hole; how weak and easy to bend to his will physically and mentally you always have been for him. 

His jaw tenses, brow furrowed in concentration. He regrets not outright telling him to join him in his room for the night, knowing he would want to relieve himself. This isn't the first time he's gotten himself off to the thought of you. Though normally, he was sober and using his hand to jerk himself to completion. This time the idea of having you pinned, of stretching the pucker of your ass with slick fingers until he fucks you into the mattress, holding your face down into it until you beg to be able to breathe properly. 

The thought of your moans leaves him panting and desperate, he grinds roughly into the pillow, needy for release. 

Hanzo groans and shudders as thoughts of controlling you and your body completely gets the better of him, his cock twitching as he climaxes into his grey sweatpants, leaving a visible wet spot on his pants.

He doesn't bother to change out of them or take them off, only collapses onto the bed in climactic satisfaction. He knows he can't go on like this much longer before he takes what he wants, but considering how well you take orders, he finds himself less worried by the day that you'll do anything less than obey his every command. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to let all my /wonderful/ readers/fans know that I probably won't be posting anything new to this for some time. As much as I love this and have plenty of ideas, I /also/ love October and have a ton of fun ideas for that month, and want to make sure to work on those so that I can post a ton during that month with all the monstery/horror-y fun ideas I have.  
> Thanks for being with me and I hope you enjoyed this uh, pillowhumping chapter.


	6. Drill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes reminisces a close encounter from the night before at the worst of times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note to be considered;  
> This chapter is m!reader specifically
> 
> I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ON HIATUS  
> But this fic hit 10,000 hits and I got motivated to do something special!

Gaze snapping forward as Strike-Commander Morrison’s rough voice called to you by your surname, you tried to compose yourself, cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Focus, Cadet,” he ordered sharply.

“Yes, Sir.” It took everything to get those words out without fumbling over yourself.

“Jackie giving you a hard time?” the soft, buttery voice directly in your ear from your Comms headgear purred.

It wasn’t as though you’d ever been fond of routine drills including standing at attention for long periods of time, but with Blackwatch’s own Gabriel Reyes speaking in your ear with intentions made very clear, the drill went from ‘bore fest’ to ‘please be over soon’.

At the very least, you were thankful that standard issue Cadet uniforms weren’t particularly revealing, your erect cock aching against the confines of your pants.

As much as you wanted to ask him to at least put this off until later, speaking wasn’t an option.

“I’ve just been thinking about you all day since last night,” Reyes chuckled, leaning back against his desk chair, his cock gripped with only a thumb and two fingers. He wasn’t in a hurry, gliding his foreskin up and down languidly, the other hand gently fondling his balls.

“You know, how your body felt under mine when I pressed you to the wall, your tight ass was pressed right up against my cock, Agent,” he grinned, arching up the slightest bit into his touch, “I shouldn’t have hesitated getting what I want.”

Shifting in his place, Gabriel continued while you were completely helpless to respond.

“You’ve always been an obedient by-the-rules Cadet, I know Morrison writes that on your reports,” he sighed, hand fully wrapping around his stiff cock to offer it more full strokes, “I bet all it takes to make you unwind is a single finger.”

Your arm flinched as you struggled not to make a sound and cover your mouth in shock.

“Mmm, do you like that? I bet you don’t even need your cock touched to come,” Gabriel’s grip tightened, squeezing his cock with a little more force than might be enjoyable for others, but the tight sensation made him press his back firmly against the back of his chair and groan, “fuck I want you in my bed,” he hissed.

You could feel wetness against the head of your cock as precum oozed out of the hole, soaking a wet spot into your underwear.

“Mmm, fuck just the thought of painting a mess on my sheets with your cum is _so_ good,” he continued, his timed lazy strokes increasing in pace the more he spoke, “and watch my cum dripping out of your ass too, of course.”

Unable to manage complete silence, you make a squeaking noise of surprise at Commander Reyes’ lewd words, immediately regretting your reaction when the Strike-Commander snaps your name. You whimpered, unable to form a proper thought think Morrison barking orders, Reyes dirty talking in your ear, and your cock aching to be touched.

“Yes, Sir…” you peeped out to your Commanding Officer.

“I hope you’ll call me that too when I have you how I want you,” Reyes growled, pressing his thumb against the sensitive, ruddy tip of his cock, rubbing circles in the same rhythm as his strokes, "I bet you're the type to beg your Commander to fill you up, trust me baby I won't let a single drop go to waste."

Gabriel leaned forward, hunching slightly as the sensation of //want for you brought himself to his threshold, his strokes threatening to send him into climax any second.

"Fuck," Reyes hissed, your name passing his lips in a rumbling groan, "do you like this agent? Getting to listen to me cum right while you're standing in front of your peers? Morrison?"

Reyes huffed, his body stiffening as he tilted over the edge and pulled himself into his climax, growling your name and cursing, ribbons of thick white cum spurting from the tip of his cock and landing on the floor in front of him with a faint wet sound. 

"You've been so quiet and good for me," he praised with shaky breath, the reality of your silence not lost on him at all. Glancing at the clock, Reyes chuckled, "enjoy the next fourty-five minutes of drills."

With that, Gabriel silenced the communication line, leaning back into his chair - cock still out - with a look of smug self-satisfaction on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> f!reader's chapter should be completed tomorrow c:


	7. New Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes decides to record something fun for you while you're deployed halfway across the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note that this fic is specifically an f!reader centric fic C:

“Guess what came in today?” Reyes climbed onto the bed in front of his laptop, dark eyes glancing to the video feed on the screen to be sure the webcam is centered properly on him.

He wore nothing but a pair of dark boxer-briefs, settling himself sitting propped against the headboard.

“Timezones have been a pain in my ass so I’m gonna send a couple videos here and there,” Gabriel sighed, feeling annoyed that Overwatch business left you on deployment much further from the Switzerland Base than possible.

Reaching over off the camera, Gabriel brought into frame a colorful, cylindrical item, glinting in the lamplight with a pearlescent shine.

“Custom made,” he chuckled, moving the silicone sleeve in front of the camera to offer a better look of the crafted labia of the toy. It seemed to be less intended to be completely human, the folds having an appearance of bat wings, colored with marbled purples.

“Haven’t tried it yet, of course,” he continued, leaning back with the toy to examine it, prodding a finger at its silicone entrance. “It’s a halloween special though.”

With a grin, he brought the toy with his mouth, closing his eyes as he playfully licked at the artificial clit, lingering to lap his tongue around the hole.

“Doesn’t take as good as yours does,” he teased, placing the toy down on the bed beside him to hook his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, tugging them down to reveal his stiff, hardened cock. Precum bubbling out of his slit glints on the tip of his cock, a hand wrapping around the shaft to give it a couple short strokes.

Only sparing some glances of attention as if you were watching, Gabriel reached off to the nightstand, his other hand lifting the sex toy as he popped open his newly acquired bottle of lube with the tip of his thumb.

“Hope you’re not jealous” he teased lightheartedly to break the silence as he prepped the toy’s hole with lubricant, sliding a slick finger into its hole.

Without regard for the sheets, Reyes wiped the excess lube onto them when he’s finished, positioning the entrance of the fleshlight above his tip dribbling precum excitedly. He took his time sliding in, the textured entrance wrapping nicely around his sensitive head.

“Mm, it’s tight,” he growled, twisting the sleeve the slightest bit to enjoy the foreign texture of the fleshlight, his head rolling to the side. His eyes watched the camera intently, lips twisted up in a pleased smile, “just like you, _hermosa_.”

Gaze flitting downward, Reyes pushed more of his new toy down his length, enveloping it down to the halfway point. The shaft of his cock tenses, ridges and ripples on the inside enveloping him with a pleasant sensation as he just barely moves the toy for a little bit of friction.

“Fuck I miss your tight cunt,” Reyes’ words seem to put him from ‘experimental’ with his toy fuck hole, to much more in need of release, his hips snapping to sheath himself completely. Groaning, he began to jerk it up and down, hips tensing in an attempt to keep himself from going too crazy with the stiflingly tight toy. “I want you to ride me baby.”

His brow furrowed in concentration, torn between paying attention to himself or the camera for the video. "Do you like this?" he asked, gaze intense as he took a glance to the camera, tongue darting past his slightly open mouth to moisten his lips. 

Reyes' hard muscles tensed and flexed, hand pulling the toy up and down his cock methodically as he loses focus on everything but the pleasure and his desire for you.

"When you see this, I want you to turn on your camera and record, understand?" Gabe panted lightly, burying himself deep in his toy and groaning, "I want you to stuff your tight little pussy and pretend like you're riding me, that's an order too."

He cursed, leaning his head back against the headboard as the tight hug of the fleshlight making ripples of pleasure run through his body. Raising his free arm, he gripped the headboard behind him, muscles flexing tightly from his hold. "Mmm and beg for your _Commander's_ cum while you're at it. Beg me to fill you up, baby."

Though Reyes had always been meticulous about safety and protection with you, he'd spent weeks so needy for you that he didn't care about that anymore, he just wanted to fill you to the brim. His movements sped up, hips shaking as he tried to contain himself somewhat rather than lose himself in desperation to get off. But when he spoke, it was obvious by the shaky breaths that he was right on the edge.

"Do you want that? Do you want your Commander to raw your tight cunt?" His attention became focused as he bit down on his lower lip, watching himself fuck into his new fleshlight until finally the sensation and his fantasies overwhelm him. His body trembled, grip on the headboard testing the material's integrity as he came into the depths of the silicone toy, spilling a massive load from his twitching cock. "Fuckfuckfuck," he hissed, arching himself.

A pleased sigh passed his lips as he slowly pulled the used up toy away from his sensitive, satisfied cock, tiny droplets of cum falling out of the hole when he pulls it off completely. 

"I hope you don't disappoint my orders," he chuckled, breath and spent. His hand released the headboard and he reached forward for the laptop to stop the video recording, leaving you with a few last words.

"Oh yeah, and your station's CO should have a package waiting for you. I want you to use it - the colors match with mine." He smiled tiredly, winking before cutting the recording.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> 


	8. Santahardt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an Overwatch work party, Reinhardt finally has the chance to wind down after a night of unspoken signals and light flirting with you.

Reinhardt exhaled, dropping the tension in his shoulders as he finally retreated to his room from a long night. He unbuckled the thick black belt around his waist, freeing the red-and-white Holiday festive jacket enough for him to shrug his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. 

Only a white tank-top remained covering his upper half, most of his pale skin flush from the warmth of spending a little longer than he'd might have liked to in the overly warm Santa costume. A faint, fuzzy feeling remained in his head. Though he wasn't an easy drunk, Reinhardt drank at least enough that despite the annual Christmas party being over, he was still pleasantly buzzed.

Tossing his phone onto his bed, Reinhardt continued removing his clothing until only candycane-decorated boxer briefs were left covering his body. In the dim light of his bedroom, a thin sheen of sweat glistened across his skin, his muscles tightening as he stretched himself before climbing into bed. 

The light sound of a vibration could be heard in the otherwise silent room, and Reinhardt's phone screen lit up with the notification for an unread message. He unlocked the screen, eye peering down at the message he'd received at such an ungodly hour.

 _Soryy I didnt catch you after the party while everyone was leaving_  

Just as he read the text message you sent to him, another one popped up on screen.

_Btw the santa suit reaally **does** look great on yu ;)_

Your message reignited Reinhardt's memories of the back and forth between the two of you during the Overwatch party. Settling himself comfortably onto his bed, he tried to think of how to even respond to your messages. Though Lieutenant Wilhelm had always been known to be a respectful, modest person, he wasn't dense about the obvious flirting between the two of you. His cock twitched as blood began rushing south, remembering the sensation when you sat on his lap as a 'joke' and told 'Santa' what you wanted for Christmas. 

The keys on the phone clicked softly as he quickly wrote up a response, lowered inhibitions thanks to still being lightly tipsy. 

 _I cant beleive yoi could ever doubt i would...._  

Though he was less concerned with his large thumbs creating drunken text typos, he felt self-conscious on whether or not he was saying the right thing. He paused, before sending another message.

_Youre definitely on my naughty list now_

His heart rate increased with anticipation, his large free hand dropping into his lap and palming his semi-hard cock from above the material of his festive underwear. He felt unusually sensitive, and shuddered, his rough palm pressed down against his clothed cock, rubbing gently and eliciting deep eager rumbles from his chest.

_Sounds like the better list tto be on_

Reinhardt chuckled, breathy and strained as he squeezed his now completely hard cock. As he tried to think of something else to message, however, another more disappointing text bubble came up.

_Sorry but im so sleephy, but come by tomorrow ill have somethin special for you <3_

Though he felt disappointment, it didn't cut into the building arousal, still, he took a moment to send one more message despite that, holding the phone with only one hand while his thumb moved across the touchscreen keyboard.

_Sleep well then, im looking forward to it_

It was only a moment before he received a response.

_:)_

Despite the small smile that graced his lips, he did feel some disappointment that you were turning in for the night. Still, you'd left him with a feeling of want for you and he wasn't about to ignore the throbbing need. He dropped his phone onto the bed, sliding a hand beneath his underwear and wrapping his fingers around the shaft of his large cock. The memory of your backside brushing against him when you'd been seated in his lap served as a great aid to imagining you back there. He sucked air in sharply through his teeth as he firmly stroked himself, the image of you grinding and teasing his cock with your ass spurring him on.

He didn't bother to pull the underwear off, opting instead to stroke himself beneath them. Small beads of precum formed at the tip of his cock and transferred onto the fabric, leaving a couple of tiny wet spots as he jerked himself steadily. 

Reinhardt closed his eyes, leaning back against the headboard. He imagined positioning the tip of his cock at your entrance, telling you this is what you got for the Holidays as a result of being naughty this year and chiding you for continuing to be naughty despite that. The thought of having your body completely enveloped by his massive frame pulled a groan of pleasure past his lips, fingers squeezing his shaft as his length throbbed in his hold. He sped up his strokes for a moment, rapidly bringing him closer to his threshold before slowing down to a teasingly slow pace on himself.

Chest rising and falling with his steadily more laboured breathing, his eye opened, his gaze dropping to watch as he worked himself over to the thought of you. Placing his free hand on his thigh, Reinhardt squeezed against the muscle there, the tension building in his core enough for him to grit his teeth. He panted out your name, imagining to himself what kind of sounds you'd be making pinned beneath his massive, muscular body. It felt all too easy for him to imagine you buckling and squirming beneath him and begging for him to let you finish under the promise you'd be good in the new year. 

The scenario he'd made for himself was enough that the sensation coiling in his abdomen sprung suddenly and tipped him over his threshold. A rumbling groan filled the room as he felt the waves of climax wash over his body. Reinhardt's muscles tensed and he began to stroke himself with a tight enough grip to nearly hurt, cum spurting out of the tip of his cock both onto his underwear and his lower stomach, painting a mess of white with each twitch of his cock. As the final waves of his climax left him shaking slightly, he murmured your name a few times over until the last bits of cum dribbled out of the tip of his cock, leaving a mess on his hand, underwear and abdomen. 

Reinhardt smiled contentedly, rolling over and opting to simply wipe the mess on his sheets - still tipsy and basking in the sensation of satisfaction to clean up immediately.

He could do it tomorrow.

Though the excitement for the 'something special' you promised made it hard for him to go straight to sleep, making it feel kind of like Christmas after all.


End file.
